Tyson's Smoothie
by UndeadWarrior
Summary: When Tyson is forced into breakfast duty, he create a smoothie with freaky results! What will become of the Bladebreakers? Fifth chapter finally up!
1. Chapter One

Tyson's Smoothie  
  
Hi, it's me the Undead Warrior. This is my first attempt at a humor fic, and yeah, you guys may think it stinks, but it was worth a try right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.... Oh well..... ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Four of the Bladebreakers, sat leisurely on the sofa. Kenny, the statistics genius, eagerly typed away on his laptop, Dizzi. Rei, the Chinese neko-jin, was half-asleep, quietly purring at the quiet of the room. Max, the hyper blond, was reading a magazine about the latest in electronics, and Kai was leaning back against the couch, his eyes closed and a content expression on his face.  
  
Just then, Tyson walked out of the kitchen with a proud expression on his face.  
  
"Here you go!" he sang, handing a glass to each of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"TYSON! WHAT IS THIS JUNK? POISON?!" Kai gagged, attempting to spit out the foul liquid.  
  
Max, however, thought it was delicious, and downed the whole glass.  
  
Rei and Kenny gave their drinks a susipious look and carefully set their glasses down.  
  
"Geez, I dunno! The cookbook said it was easy to make!" Tyson defended himself.  
  
"What was it supposed to be?" Rei asked uneasily.  
  
"A smoothie!" Tyson chirped, giving his trademark grin.  
  
"A SMOOTHIE?!" shreiked Kai. (Trust me, anyone would shreik.)  
  
"Well, maybe it wasn't a good idea for Tyson to try his hand at cooking..." Rei muttered.  
  
Early this morning, Rei had been roughly awoken by a loud, hungry Tyson. Angry, the black-haired, neko-jin told him he could make breakfast himself. So Tyson did. Thirty minutes later, Dragoon's master had come out with a drink that looked like pollution from a nucler reactor. Kai had taken a cautious sip, then propmtly began screaming at Tyson.  
  
"You really think so?" Kai snarled sacastically.  
  
"What's wrong with it? You guys are crazy!" Max bubbled.  
  
"Tyson, you idiot, what on earth did you put into that thing?" Kai snapped.  
  
"Well, er, I couldn't fing any real fruit, so I put in fruit extracts!" the red-capped blader explained.  
  
"Fruit extracts?" Rei asked. "What kind of fruit extracts?"  
  
"Cherry cough syrup, lemon powder, lemme see..."  
  
"NO! I don't want to hear!" Kai wailed, lunging at Tyson. "What kind of idiot would be moronic enough to call that thing a smoothie."  
  
"Whoa!" Rei yelled, managing to grab and subdue Kai.  
  
"Guys?" said Max quaveringly.  
  
"What is it?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I feel kinda, I don't know, funny." Without another word, Max collapsed backward on the couch. Rei felt Kai go limp too.  
  
"TYSON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Rei shreiked.  
  
"It's your fault! You told me to cook!"  
  
"You killed them!"  
  
"They're not dead!" Kenny interjected. "Just unconscious!"  
  
So the conscious members did what they could to make Kai and Max comfortable, then sat back and waited for one them to wake. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Okay, for all of you guys who read, now its time to decide. Would you like the drink to do make Max and Kai have personality flop (ex. Kai's extremely hyper and Max's grouchy and grim.), or would you like the classic love potion thing, or would you like a chibi fic.  
  
Undead Warrior, signing out. 


	2. Chapter Two

Tyson's Smoothie  
  
Wow, people actually reviewed! You guys are so great!  
  
Midnight Wolf Angel Reborn:  
  
Hmmm... boxer shorts.... definitely worth looking into... heh, heh, heh. Oh, and thanks to your bitbeast too. Give her a super big wolfie bone!  
  
star-shimmered-dragon  
  
Hey, cool name! Sorry about not taking one of your votes, but I hope you'll stay with me. Maybe a little romance will pop up later!  
  
Dranzen  
  
Hope you like what I did with the personality switch. Please keep reviewing!  
  
NettikGirl  
  
Wow, I think your idea was a really good one. Maybe I'll write another fanfiction about that. You're right, it would be really funny. Keep up the reviews!  
  
ducky76  
  
Hope you like the personality switch fic! Thanks for the review! *sniff* You make me feel so happy!  
  
Eveningmagic  
  
Oh man, super sorry I couldn't take your idea! The thing is, there are probably plenty of great chibi fics out there and you don't see that many personality swaps. (At least, I haven't found that many...) Still, I hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
PyroSiren  
  
Again, sorry that the fic went in a different direction. I hope you'll still want to read on!  
  
Freedra Kyes  
  
Thanks so much for your review! You're right, I'm planning on TOTAL chaos. Please keep telling me how I can improve this fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, you don't really think I own Beyblade, do you?  
  
Rei narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"Okay," he began in a calm, patient voice. "all you have to do is tell Cheif exactly what you put in that drink."  
  
"Well, I don't..." Tyson began, only to trail off with a sheepish look.  
  
"You don't what?" Rei asked sweetly, trying to hide his growing frustration.  
  
"I DON'T REMEMBER! STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!" Tyson wailed, promptly throwing himself at the unspecting Kenny.  
  
"I'm not yelling!" Rei snapped. "Just tell us!"  
  
"I CAN'T!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um, maybe we could just take a sample from one of the drinks." Kenny suggested.  
  
"Great idea!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
As Rei stood up, he noticed a familiar figure in the doorway. However, he was not the first one.  
  
"MAX!" Tyson squealed, relief flooding his voice. "I thought you were dead, and Rei was being mean, and-"  
  
"Tyson, you idiot, shut up! I've got a huge headache and you're not helping." Max stalked in and sat down at the table. Then he buried his face in his hands and sighed. "I can't believe I drank that thing."  
  
"What?" Rei gasped. Max was like a completly different person! Normally the kid was a happy, hyper, sugar-happy little guy, but now he was beginning to sound like Kai!  
  
Kenny found his voice first. "Max, are you alright? I mean you seem a little down."  
  
"Never felt better! Stranded in a hotel with a bunch of morons for a team! Sure, I'm great!" Max answered sacastically.  
  
"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Tyson shrilled.  
  
"Sure, you're not." Max snarled. "You're probably Emeril with that incredible smoothie."  
  
"Hey, what's up with you? I mean, okay, Tyson didn't make the greatest smoothie but you're not dead, are you?" Rei snapped.  
  
"I'm not, but not feeling to far from it!" Max retorted.  
  
"I feel WONDERFUL!" squealed another, all too familiar voice.  
  
"K-kai?" Rei stammered.  
  
"I love smoothies! LOVE 'EM! LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!"  
  
Tyson let out a small frightened squeak. Kenny just stared at Kai in absoulute horror. Rei however, fainted dead away.  
  
"REI!" Kai shrieked over-dramatically. "Don't die, Rei! You have so much life ahead of you! Think of the children, Rei, the children!"  
  
"What did you do, Tyson?" Kenny whispered, still completely shocked.  
  
"I've created a nightmare, Cheif. A living nightmare." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Well, what did you think? I hope you guys were sastified. Oh, and Kai's mention of children? Don't read that much into it. After all, the poor guy's nuts! Ciao, people! 


	3. Chapter Three

Tyson's Smoothie  
  
I can't believe you guys are actually reading and reviewing! Thank you all for your support! I hope you enjoy the third chapter!  
  
Dranzen- Er, sorry you thought it was so short. I wasn't implying any romance, just general insaneness on Kai's part.   
  
ducky76- Thanks! I'm glad you think I'm doing a great job! R&R for this chapter too, please (with chocolate syrup on top)!  
  
NettikGirl- Glad to know I made you laugh!   
  
star-shimmered-dragon- SUPER THANKS! Your review was so nice! Don't worry, as long as I get reviews, the story continues! Thanks again!  
  
blackenedpheonix-feather- Glad to know that the plot you wanted was picked! Sorry the update didn't come sooner, my computer was crashed for a while. Now the Undead Warrior's back!  
  
Midnight Wolf Angel Reborn- I'll consider your idea, and it may be used in a later chapter. I wasn't really planning on adding any OC's though! But your idea does sound pretty funny.... I'll have to see what all the other readers think about an OC first! R&R!  
  
____________________________  
  
"I've created a nightmare, Cheif. A living nightmare." Tyson mumbled, still shell-shocked at the behaviour of two of his teammates.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Kenny moaned. "What are we going to do, Tyson?"  
  
"Don't give up yet, Cheif!" Dizzi piped in. "If you can get the untouched smoothies, I can analyze the contents. Then, we can find a cure and fix this madhouse!"  
  
"Great idea, Dizzi!" Kenny praised his laptop. "Tyson can save Rei and try to wake him up while you and I go analyze those smoothies!"  
  
"No way!" Tyson cried. "You two aren't going to sneak off and leave me with them!"   
  
"Well, considering it is your fault, it's only fair." Dizzi pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, Tyson! You got us into this mess in the first place!" Kenny agreed. "Wake Rei up, then come into the den. I'll get to work on those smoothies!"  
  
Tyson sighed defeatedly. "Fine, whatever! Just hurry and fix this mess!"   
  
Kenny stood up and crept out of the kitchen, careful not to attract either Kai's or Max's attention. Tyson hurried over to where Kai was shaking Rei.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai wailed. "Cut down in the prime of life! How cruel is fate!"   
  
"Shut up!" Max snapped. "I told you, I gotta huge headache. I swear, if you make it worse....." he trailed off menacingly.  
  
Kai promptly let go of Rei and burst into tears. "You hate me!" the normally stoic teen sobbed. "Everyone hates me! I'm a failure!"  
  
"Yep!" Max agreed. "That pretty much says what I was thinking!"   
  
Kai opened his mouth to say something else, but then his scarf fluttered a little in the wind, catching Kai's eye.  
  
"A SCARF!" he squealed, grabbing it firmly. "I LOVE SCARFS! LOVE 'EM! LOVE! LOVE! LO-"  
  
"Argh!" Max cried, and stomped off.  
  
Finally, thanks to Tyson's efforts, Rei woke up. Driger's master sat up slowly and looked around. "Was it a dream?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope!" Tyson answered. "They're as crazy as loons!"   
  
"REI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kai yelled, bouncing up and down all around Rei.   
  
"This is a nightmare!" Rei cried. "I'm dreaming!"  
  
"YAY! Hurrah for dreaming! YIPEE!" Kai ran out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Okay." Tyson said confusedly.  
  
"Do you know what the smoothie did to them, yet?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tyson remembered. "Cheif said to meet him in the den once you woke up! Maybe he's got a lead!"   
  
"Well....." Rei trailed off uncertaintly.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked quickly.   
  
Rei frowned. "You really think it's a good idea to leave those to alone? Especially Kai! They could, I don't know, blow something up!"  
  
"You're right!" Tyson agreed.  
  
"So what do we do?"   
  
"I got it! We play rock, paper, scissors!" Tyson decided.  
  
"Right! The winner goes and sees what Cheif has come up with, and the loser keeps an eye on Kai and Max!"  
  
"Okay then!"   
  
The two beybladers poised their hands above their fists and began the familiar chant. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!" they cried simultaneously.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Thanks for staying with me so far! It is great readers like you who give people the continued inspiration to write. Sorry about the length of the chapter, but I kinda wanted to leave you hanging.....heh, heh, heh........evil me........  
  
Undead Warrior 


	4. Chapter Four

Tyson's Smoothie  
  
Hooray! My computer's finally back up to full speed! If any of you survived the long wait, you have my eternal thanks and gratitude! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I don't own Beyblade. But when I do........  
  
Freedra Kyes: Thank you! Both you're review were super encouraging! Please keep reading!  
  
Dranzen: I considered making Rei win, but then decided that you would expect Tyson to lose his sanity. With Rei, it was funnier. Thanks for the idea, anyway!  
  
Tysonsmine: Thank you for your continued support. It's really been appreciated.  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: Yeah, I know the last chapter was horridly short. I trying to get them more lengthy, but I want to leave some kind of suspense going, you know? Sorry the update took forever. My schedule just got terribly busy all of the sudden.  
  
Three hours is a long time to spend with someone. It is a very long time to spend with a hyper someone. But neither of these times compare with spending three hours with an extremely hyper, annoying, constantly chattering, and insane someone. To put it simply, Rei was considering strangling his captain, Kai.   
  
For the past three hours that Rei had been watching Kai, Kai had eaten a beetle, bounced on the couch, talked Rei's ear off, and watched the stupidest television shows mankind could possibly invent. Finally, Rei had switched the TV off and declared that Kai should entertain himself. Now, Kai was chasing his scarf around in never-ending loops. Rei felt dizzy just watching Kai.  
  
Max was watching Kai with a malevolent smirk plastered across his face. The new Max frightened Rei. Well, that was a bit of an understatement. To tell the truth, Rei felt like running out of the room whenever he and Max made eye contact. Kai was scary too, but in a loopy way. Rei reminded himself to lock up all the sharp objects in a heavily guarded closet.   
  
Kai yelped as the scarf fluttered just out of his reach, elicting another sigh from Rei. The neko-jin mentally cursed himself for agreeing to play "Rock, Paper, Scissors". He probably could have bullied Tyson into watching Kai and Max, but no, he had to do things the hard way.  
  
Kai whirled dangerously close to the coffee table, barely managing to swerve away at the last second. Max groaned in disappointment. Max had cheered when Kai ate the beetle, and had hung around ever since, hoping for more stunts like that one. No doubt a bone-shattering collision on Kai's part would make his day. But, so far, no danger, just Kai chasing that BLASTED SCARF around.   
  
Rei felt his sanity slip to an unreachable level. He stood up and waited for Kai to pass. When he did, Rei tackled him to the ground. Max began to laugh maniacally, glad for some fun at last.  
  
"Anything yet?" Tyson asked Kenny curiously.  
  
"No, Tyson! I've told you at least a thousand times that it won't be ready for at least another hour!" Kenny snapped.   
  
"Oh." Five seconds passed. "What about now?"  
  
"Argh!" Kenny yelled. He lunged at Tyson who dashed away and cowered on the other side of the room.   
  
"Geez, Cheif! No need to be testy!" Tyson sniffed.  
  
"Hey, Cheif! Dizzi called uninterestedly. "Something just popped up for you!"  
  
"What is it?" Kenny asked, walking back over to the sassy laptop.   
  
"What don't you take a look?" Dizzi suggested. "I can keep analysing while you look at it."   
  
"Fine by me!" Kenny agreed, then clicked on the blinking icon.  
  
"Free system upgrade!" the pop-up annouced grandly. "Perfect for Beybladers and Beyblade fans everywhere! Get a complete analysis of every team's battle strategy, beyblade composition, and stats. Plus, this nifty little upgrade includes monthly additions to keep you fully informed!"  
  
"Wow......" Kenny drooled. "Just look at it!"  
  
Okay, so maybe it wasn't a great idea to start downloading something right now. But just think of all the work it would take off his shoulders! The upgrade sounded like a blessing, and Kenny wasn't about to let it slip by. So Cheif clicked on the "Start Download" button, and sat back happily.  
  
The minutes ticked by as the download's progress bar slowly filled.  
  
"How are you feeling, Dizzi?" Kenny asked. Omly 96% left before he would have a wonderful source of Beyblade knowledge at his fingertips.  
  
"Actually.........I..........feel.......so............sluggish. Maybe.......this...........isn't........a........good...............idea........" Dizzi slurred.  
  
Suddenly, a small red bug popped up on Dizzi's screen and began to dance and laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Total destruction! All systems deleted! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the virus cackled.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! DIZZI!!!!!!!!!" Kenny cried. "Please don't-"  
  
Then Dizzi's screen went totally blank and a small message popped up.  
  
Cheif,  
  
Told you that download was a bad idea! Gone on a virtual vacation. Call me when you fix the bug! Oh, and I guess you'll just have to wait for that analysis! Got deleted with the other files!  
  
Dizzi  
  
"Oh great! The guys are gonna kill me!" Kenny moaned, burying his head in his hands.  
  
Kai loved bugs. That explained why he ate one. It was a pretty, shiny bug. It was so crunchy too! But Rei didn;t seem to get that bugs were good to eat. He had tied Kai to a chair!   
  
Well, too bad for him! Kai was slowly untying his wrists, and then he could undo his legs. Ha! Then Kai would be like one of those cool secret agents! Kai loved secret agents!   
  
Finally, he wriggled one wrist free. He then untied the other one, then bent down and untied his legs.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!  
  
Kai cried out in glee. A phone call! Kai loved phone calls, even more than secret agents and bugs! He bounced over to the phone and picked it up before anyone else could steal his phone call.  
  
"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO?" he sang.  
  
"Who is this?" came a slightly anooyed voice.  
  
"Guess!" Kai giggled.  
  
"Tate? Max Tate, of the Bladebreakers?" the caller asked.   
  
"Nope!" Kai laughed. He loved secrets! A secret phone call was super fun! More than anything else in the world, Kai loved fun!  
  
"I don't have time for this!" the caller snapped.  
  
"You gotta guess!" Kai sang.  
  
"Fine! Tyson?"  
  
"Wrong again!"  
  
"Argh, you couldn't possibly be Rei!"  
  
"Nope!" Kai was having super fun! Fun fun fun fun fun! He loved the guessing game!  
  
"Uh, are you the little geek that always hangs around the Bladebreakers?"  
  
"Cheif? Nope! You're not good at this game! Hee-hee!" Kai was enjoying himself to the utmost.  
  
The caller guessed everyone Kai knew, and some people he didn't know. But the poor guy never even brushed the truth! Kai figured the game would last for hours! Days! Weeks! Years, even! He just hoped Rei wouldn't come tie him up again. Mean Rei, never letting anyone have any fun!  
  
"Uh, I don't know anyone else! Look kid, I need to speak to Kai really-"  
  
"Man, you guessed it!" Kai sighed dejectedly.  
  
"What?" the caller asked.  
  
"You guessed who I am!" Kai moaned.  
  
"Wha-" the caller began, then stopped in horror. "Is this a joke? You're telling me you're Kai?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought you'd never figure it out." Kai sulked.  
  
"Oh my WORD!!" the guy on the phone yelled.  
  
"Wanna play again? I'll think of somebody and you guess who it is?" Kai asked hopefully.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Kai sighed impatiently. "Do you want to play again?"  
  
"The Kai I know never ever plays any games!"  
  
"Well, I'm Kai Hiwitari! Same Kai?"  
  
There was no answer fo a moment. "Same Kai....." the voice muttered. "What have those idiots done to you?"  
  
"What? Who is this?" Kai asked.  
  
"Tala! You know, form the abbey? You still remember me, right?"  
  
"TALA!" Kai squealed. "Oh boy! YAY! My bestest, bestest friend in the whole wide world!"  
  
"I'll be right over!" Tala said, then hung up the phone abruptly.  
  
"Who was that?" someone from behind Kai asked worriedly.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You gonna tie me up if I don't?" Kai frowned.  
  
Rei rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Okay, if I promise not to ever tie you up again, will you tell me?"   
  
"Never ever?" Kai asked.  
  
"Never ever!" Rei agreed.  
  
"It was Tala! He's gonna come over to our house and we can have a party!" Kai yelled exuberantly.  
  
For the second time that day, Rei Kon fainted dead away.  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Rest assured, the next chapter has already been written and is on it's way!  
  
Undead Warrior 


	5. Chapter Five

Hey guys! Did ya'll think I fell off the ends of the earth? I don't blame you! Well, I finally went and looked at the story, and I realize that there are a lot of corrections that need to be done, so I got discouraged. But then, I realized that there were people who were actually reading this, people who were happy when I put up a new chapter. So I said, "As long as there are people reviewing, then I'll keep posting!"

So there you have it! You guys are reading, and I'm posting! Hope you enjoy!

Oh, and I won't be answering my reviews this chapter, just because I got so behind, but a big e-hug goes out to all of ya'll, old and new! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. The plot however is _mine_! _MINE_! Mwahahaha! cough, cough Sorry about that...

Tyson was mad. Mad and bored. So mad and bored, in fact, that not even a bowl of ice cream could cheer him up!

So now Dragoon's master was sulking about the house. He was mad because Chief yelled at him for asking a simple question, and he was bored because there was no one to talk to. After all, the other Bladebreakers had gone nuts!

When Tyson tried to talk to Max, Max had grunted something about world domination and butcher knives. Chief was still sobbing over the virus that he had downloaded into Dizzi. Kai, of course, was completely loony, and Tyson was afraid to even try and strike up a conversation with his captain. He had finally gone and tried to hunt down Rei, only to find the Chinese neko-jin.

So now Tyson was sitting at the kitchen counter, moping. He had thought about training, but decided that he should enjoy the break while it lasted. For a brief moment, he thought about calling Hilary and asking for her advice, but immediately scolded himself for such a stupid thought.

That's when the doorbell rang. Tyson jumped to his feet and managed to beat everyone to the door. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, only to find the most unlikely person standing there.

"Mariah?" he gasped.

The pink (and boy, do I mean **_PINK_**) girl nodded and smiled. "I just wanted to come see _my_ little Rei! He must miss me _so_ much!"

"Uh, well maybe it's not the greatest time for you to come..." Tyson began, but was ignored by Mariah who pushed herself in and went to search for Rei.

Before she could start, Kai barreled past and almost flattened both Tyson and Mariah. "He's gonna get me! Save me! Help! I'm gonna be KILLED! MURDERED!" the captain of the Baldebreakers screamed dramatically.

"What on-"Mariah began, before she was almost run over by a very angry Max. To make matters worse, it was a very angry Max with a butcher knife!

Tyson looked down the hall to make sure no one else would come charging through. He then gave the shocked Mariah an apologetic grin. She stared, horrified, in the direction at the direction that Kai and Max had taken.

"Too much sugar?" Tyson lied weakly. Mariah stared at him incredulously.

"I better find Rei before he goes crazy too!" she declared, and stalked off to search for him.

"Wait... oh, it's not like you would listen anyway..." Tyson sighed in exasperation.

The doorbell rang again. Tyson felt his bad mood rising, and he ripped open the door and snapped, "What do you want?"

A very angry Tala stood there, his face like thundercloud. Tyson realized instantly that it wasn't the wisest move on his part to scream at Tala, and instantly began sending hasty prayers that Tala wouldn't decide to kill him right then and there.

"Where is he?" Tala growled, his blue eyes seemingly made of ice.

"Who?" Tyson squeaked fearfully.

"Kai!" Tala snarled. "I want to see Kai right now!"

'_Oh no! He's gonna kill me when he finds out what my smoothie did to Kai!_' Tyson thought, terror gripping him.

"If you want to keep your arms, you'd better tell me where Hiwitari is, Granger!" Tala threatened.

"He's..." Tyson stammered. _'What do I say? What do I say? I really like my arms being attached to my body!' _"... he's out." He finished lamely.

"Out?" Tala asked, knitting his brow in confusion.

"Yeah! In fact, he, uh, moved! Far away to... Jamaica! Yep! He's long gone, off to the Caribbean and all that, you know. He, uh... doesn't want to see anyone, you know... uh, so maybe you can come back later?" He finished with an unconvincing laugh.

Suddenly, Tyson found himself held up against the wall by the collar of his shirt. "Where is he?" Tala growled dangerously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" came a terrified yell from upstairs.

"Kai?" Tala looked in the direction of the noise.

"That was him!" Tyson yelped. "Max is killing him with a butcher knife!"

"This place is an insane asylum!" the redhead yelled, before charging up the stairs to Kai's rescue.

"Tell me about it!" Tyson called after him, then decided to go check on Rei and Mariah.

It wasn't hard to find them. One could follow the sounds of highly over-exaggerated weeping and find your target rather quickly. When Tyson stepped into the room, Mariah was squeezing the breath out of Rei, sobbing about how she thought "those crazy people had killed her poor little Reisy-Weisy". Rei was trying to comfort her and detach her from his waist at the same time.

"Er... maybe I should leave..." Tyson said, blushing slightly.

"No!" Rei choked. "Help me!"

Tyson walked over to Rei and Mariah, and, with no little effort, pried Mariah from her death grip around Rei's waist. Rei looked a little pale, probably from Mariah's rib-crunching hug, but otherwise looked perfectly fine. Tyson couldn't see what Mariah had found so disturbing.

"I thought... I thought... I thought they killed my precious Rei!" she wailed.

"Mariah! I just fainted! Kai surprised me when he said Tala was coming over! I'm fine!" Rei insisted.

"No you're not! You looked DEAD! I was _so_ worried that I had lost you! My poor, sweet, gentle, kind, caring Rei! What would I do without you?" Mariah threw herself back onto Rei and began to wail loudly. Tyson wondered how he would explain that a pink maniac had shattered all of the apartment's windows.

"MARIAH!" Rei bellowed. Tyson and Mariah both jumped, their hearts pounding, at the sudden outburst.

"What?" she asked, obviously a little miffed that Rei had yelled at her.

"We have to go check on Kai! We could be in _serious_ danger!" Tyson broke in.

"What?! How? Tala? Oh man, I'm gonna kill that little redheaded-"Rei stormed towards the door, intent upon breaking the neck of the Demolition Boys' captain.

"No! Not Tala! Max!" Tyson yelled.

"_Max_?" Rei cried.

"I thought he was supposed to be nice." Mariah chimed in.

Rei glanced at her. "Long story."

"C'mon!" Tyson ordered, racing out the door. "Last time I saw them, Kai was running Max had a butcher knife!"

"Those idiots!" Rei cried. "What did Kai do?"

"How should _I_ know? You were supposed to keep an eye on them!" Tyson snapped.

"Well, if it hadn't been for your accursed smoothie, none of this would have happened!" Rei snarled back, showing his neko-jin fangs.

The two teammates paused halfway up the stairs, completely forgetting about Kai and Max as their tempers flared.

"So this is _my_ fault?" Tyson shrieked.

"Nah, Tyson," Rei retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "After all, you can't help that your IQ is lower than your shoe size!"

"Well, if you had been doing your job, Kai wouldn't have answered the BLASTED phone in the first place!" Tyson yelled angrily, raising two clenched fists.

"YOU STARTED THIS INSANITY! IT'S ALL YOUR-"

An ear piercing cry cut Rei off, and the two teens turned abruptly to seek out the source of the noise. A frightened Max tore out of one of the rooms, blue eyes wide with terror, and flung himself to the ground just before a knife whizzed through the air and embedded itself in the wall, just where Max's head had been.

Max scrambled to his feet, and tried to escape down the stairs, but tripped in his haste and collided with Tyson. Tyson tried to grab the banister, making a frantic attempt at saving himself from falling. However, the crash was sudden and unexpected, and Tyson and Max went tumbling, head over heels, down the steps.

Fortunately, Tyson sat up and groaned, rubbing his head and looking as though he was in pain. Max, however, remained still, knocked out by the crash and resulting fall.

Rei stared down at them, and began to dash down the steps, when a low moan attracted his attention. He whirled, looking up to the top of the steps where Kai stood, one hand resting on the knife. The normally stoic boy had a disoriented look on his face, and his crimson eyes studied Rei in obvious confusion.

"What's happening?" Kai mumbled, and then sank slowly to the floor.

"Kai!" Rei cried, running to the unconscious teen.

"Kai just wrenched the knife out of Max's hand and tried to kill him! Weirdest thing I'd ever seen..." Tala remarked, coming from one of the rooms.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Tala admitted. "I guess that, once their minds and bodies were put under enough stress, their personalities reverted. But, was it permanent?" the red-haired blader studied Kai's face curiously.

"I guess that'll just have to wait until they wake up." Rei answered softly.

"Yeah." Tala said quietly. Then, he looked up, fixing his icy blue eyes on Rei's face. "Now, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do, Kon."


End file.
